mikespersonalitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Mike
Mike, labeled The Multiple Personality Disorder, was a camper on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island as a member of the Mutant Maggots. He returned as a contestant for Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Heroic Hamsters, and was one of the finalists of the season. Under the control of his evil alternate personality, Mal, he was also the main antagonist. Personality Mike is a nice, well-meaning teenager. However, he isn't himself a lot of the time, as he suffers from Multiple Personality Disorder. This causes him to involuntarily switch to a different person in certain situations, afterwards with no memory to what has happened. According to Mike himself, his condition has caused him much strife in the past. This contributes to him refusing to tell the other contestants about it at first. He instead chooses to be known as an overly dedicated actor/comedian. However, in many instances he finds his claims falling apart. This is especially so when dealing with his crush, Zoey. He appears to be at peace with it by Total Drama All-Stars, not even hesitant to announce when he is planning on switching. The Final Wreck-ening shows that Mike actually deeply cares for his alters. Despite their unpredictable, often troublesome, behavior, he is far from elated at the idea of getting rid of them. Click here to learn more about Mike's alternate personalities. Mike's own demeanor is kind, cheerful, upbeat, and romantic. He is also awkward, hesitant, and secretive. He will not admit to things unless directly confronted, but even then he is reluctant to do so. The Bold and the Booty-ful reveals him to apparently be a skilled dancer (or at least better than one of his alters). He loves action movies and sports, particularly ultimate kickboxing. His biography hints that he may volunteer to help other young people, and develops positive relationships with them. Mike is extremely protective of Zoey and earns a reputation as not being harmful to anything or anyone. He tends to care about people even at the risk of losing the game. As a result of his kindness, the others refuse to believe he is of any threat when certain campers warn of the danger amongst them. Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Mike first arrived on the island in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! on the yacht with Zoey, and automatically appears to be attracted to her, as does she. After Chris had blown up the yacht, he nearly drowns due to Staci pulling him underwater. But Zoey quickly acts and manages to save both of them. After this, he is the first to use the confessional and states that Zoey is "super nice" and wonders if a girl like her would go out with a guy like him and hopes that his condition doesn't ruin it like it does everything else. Later, while he and the other campers are sitting on the beach, he is shown sitting next to Zoey and stares at her admiringly. After the teams are chosen he is the first to notice that things are being referred to toxic waste. During the challenge, one of his multiple personalities is shown for the first time, an old man named Chester. He doesn't return to his original self until Zoey calls out his name for help when she is about to slip off the bottom of the totem pole their team is riding on. He quickly helps her back on, telling her to hang on, which she does while flirting with him. After he and the rest of his teammates arrive at the cabins and win immunity since the Toxic Rats' cabin was destroyed, he is last seen being carried by Zoey. Truth or Laser Shark Mike is in his bed sleeping and shifting into Chester again. Chester complains about the youth, and Mike is shown to be able to talk to each of his personalities since he tells Chester to quiet down. While walking to the challenge area, he and Zoey talk about action movies, he then tells her that if she likes Ultimate Kick Boxing that he might have to marry her. At the first part of the challenge, Mike tries to get out of it, not wanting people to know about his disorder, although Jo stops him before he can make a break for it. In the second part of the challenge, Zoey gives Mike the maggot and they hold hands and stare at each other, but this stops when the mutant maggot vomits on Mike. Mike jumps over the obstacle course by shifting into Svetlana, a Russian gymnast. When Cameron questioned how Mike was able to perform such a feat, Mike just laughs and hands over the maggot. In the end, Cameron wins it for their team, keeping Mike safe from elimination. Ice Ice Baby Mike becomes "Vito," an Italian tough guy. In Ice Ice Baby, Mike is eating in the mess hall next to Zoey telling her he likes waffles, and he switches to Chester when hit by a spoon. Zoey thinks it's cute, although Jo calls him out on being weird, but compliments him on his athletic skills when he is Svetlana. He then admits in the confessional that he has Multiple Personality Disorder and says he is trying to tame his alternate personalities. When the rat in the mess hall begins to use its telekinetic powers, it scares all of the contestants out of the dining room, except Mike who is tossed out and and crashes to the ground. During the capture the flag snow fight, his teammates try to figure out how to call out Svetlana again, but he denies telling them anything. Cameron tricks Mike into turning into becoming Svetlana and Jo flings him over to the opposite fort in order to capture the flag. Over there, he switches to a new personality, Vito, which causes him to tear off his shirt and act egotistical. This repulses Zoey, but Anne Maria finds herself attracted to this new personality. Finders Creepers Mike as Vito again in Finders Creepers. In Finders Creepers, Mike initially spends his time with Zoey before she is captured by the "giant mutant spider." After Zoey is captured, Mike begins to panic and search for her all over. In the midst of the challenge, while still searching for Zoey, Vito re-emerges after Mike falls off a tree branch and his shirt gets caught on it. Anne Maria is immediately excited to see Vito, and latches on to him. The two make out for the rest of the episode. Cameron, focused solely on the challenge, sees the two make out, much to his dismay. As they reach the cave with the giant spider, despite his efforts to stop the two after he switches back to Mike after realizing Zoey was in trouble, Mike luckily changes into Svetlana and makes it up to the web and frees Brick before getting caught in it himself. Backstabbers Ahoy Mike apologizes to Zoey for kissing Anne Maria in Finders Creepers. Mike is seen talking to his other personalities in his sleep in Backstabbers Ahoy!. During the challenge, Mike is pumping air so Jo can breath and explaining to Zoey that him kissing Anne Maria was a misunderstanding. Vito comes out when Zoey accidentally rips off Mike's shirt during a fight between her and Anne Maria. Vito manages to punch a shark and later Svetlana made an appearance to ring a bell. After the challenge Mike seemed to return to himself but Vito, not going back to his regular self until near the end of the episode. Runaway Model When Mike tries to compliment Zoey's hair in Runaway Model, Zoey is mostly just confused, causing Mike to lament over the issues Vito has caused him. Without his knowledge, during the second part of the challenge, he turns into Chester and does Jo's make-up horribly, making him confused when Jo begins throwing barrels at him at the end of the challenge. He gets uneasy once Scott switches to the team and begins to talk to Zoey, especially since he had earlier called Scott a psycho. A Mine is A Terrible Thing To waste Mike's fourth personality is revealed in A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste when Mike puts on a fedora hat, turning him into Manitoba Smith. while Anna Marie thinking he was vito but dropped her While at the mine crafts scott ask him if it was dangerous which she tells him if you were a girl then yes which leads to sexual offensive comments as zoey and Anne Marie got very offended When he and Cameron get separated from the rest of their team, he loses this hat and is knocked out, but Cameron wakes him up by hitting him in the head with a flashlight. The two work together to make their way back to the rest of their team, and, after the challenge is over, Cameron asks Mike if he has Multiple Personality Disorder. After admitting that he does, Cameron agrees to help him with his problems in order to help him with Zoey but at the end of the episode it seems that Anne Marie who was kidnapped by Ezekiel which gave her a fake diamond became amused by it so much she abandoned and end her relationship with one of Mike's multiple personalities vito after telling Chris that she quit the game thinks that the diamond who she thinks that will make her more richer but unfortunately Chris tell Anne Marie the sad news that the diamond was actually cubic zirconium ( meaning worthless) he explains to her before he is ready to launch her out of the game tell her why he put all that stuff in the toxic waste which upon hearing this which unfortunately she change her mind a little too late to stay with vito ,but is launched from the Hurl of Shame before she is allowed to get off. which unfortunately for vito will never get to find out that Anne Marie Eliminator herself the Treasure Island of Dr McLean and his promise holds true during The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean, where Cameron helps Mike While Mike put on a hat turn him into his fourth multiple personality Manitoba again becoming sexually attracted to Zoey which Cameron sucessfully push zoey way out the way before things went too far which Cameron sucessfully know what triggers mike however in the swamp with mike shirt was stuck he transformed into vito again asking where was Anne Maria at not only realize that she already left him for the diamond and eliminate herself from the game completely and automatically which undo the triggers for both Vito and Manitoba until Zoey was very upset hearing vito once again Cameron tells her that Mike is still pretending and acting which leads her more suspicious about his multiple personalities Cameron tells Mike that he needs to tell her the truth about his multiple personalities Still not trusting Scott, however, him and Cameron attempt to vote him out that night when their team faces their first, and only, elimination, something that would have succeeded had he not had the McLean-Brand Chris Head. Grand Chef Auto Unfortunately for Mike, Scott tricks Cameron into revealing that Mike has Multiple Personality Disorder right before the elimination ceremony, which prompts him to use this to his advantage in the next challenge. Essentially, if Mike didn't do everything that Scott said, he would tell Zoey that he has Multiple Personality Disorder. Over the fear that Zoey still will not accept him for his condition, he is forced do everything that he says, including ignoring Zoey's calls for help, finding Scott's key for him and hand over a golden key that he found to him in exchange for a normal one, acting as a human shield to get to the go-karts, towing his kart when it is revealed to have no front wheels, not being allowed to tell Cameron he is doing too much to check the landmark, and checking to see if another was safe or not. When they get to the final landmark and he sees Zoey in trouble once again, Mike refuses to help Scott, but Scott tears off Mike's shirt in order to transform him into Vito, who proceeds to continue to tow Scott to the added landmark. After Scott knocks out Vito, Mike finds himself in his mind confronted by his other four personalities, all of whom agree that he is a nuisance. When Mike says that they have pushed him around for too long, they all start beating him up, but when Zoey begins to say Mike's name, he manages to defeat them and take control however little Mike didn't know Some of the fans noticed there was a dark shadow figure behind Mike for a split second realizing it was his last hidden multiple personality mal which two years ago some of the fans didn't know that was him or not.After finally telling Zoey about his disorder, Zoey accepts this, much to his relief. Despite this personal victory, Scott chooses Mike to be eliminated that night. Before leaving, Mike gives Zoey his medallion and almost kisses her, but he is catapulted before he gets the chance. Mike's elimination is mentioned in the next episode, after the medallion that mike give her some how did not survive the fall which puts zoey over the edge were she turned into a warrior split personality commando Zoey where Zoey plans to get payback at Scott for causing it. but an episode 12 after Zoey Hears Cameron screaming for help as zoey does to Mike when she's in danger which was a hard choice for her the pick which Zoey/ commando zoey choose to leave him be eaten by Larry the plant or winning the million dollars or save a friend which Zoey goes back into flashbacks saying that she watch Total Drama win every season comes does she wants to make new friends which shows in the flash back where Mike is not speaking but in the flashback laughing with Zoey and cameron as there laughing at him having spaghetti on his head Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Mike returns in the finale as one of Cameron's most vocal supporters. and successfully being in a relationship with the girl of his dreams which Anne Marie watches is still growing jealous of them which she becomes very upset / angry / jealous of mike for not choosing her over Zoey When the mutants are released, Mike shows fear over the mutated gophers (likely from his confrontation with them in the mine) and is one of the contestants that is attacked by Larry before being saved by Cameron. Total Drama All Stars Heroes vs. Villains Mike returns as one of the seven contestants from the previous season. He is placed on the Heroic Hamsters and remains on the same team as his girlfriend, Zoey and his best friend, Cameron. While his alternate personalities still exist, he is more in control of them this season than the previous and also has no problem transforming in front of them. Evil Dread in the beginning of the episode the other four personalities was all scared and mention The Malevolent One|The Hidden One of being hidden for 7 years of being in Mike's subconscious that he's going to return but unfortunately after getting hit in the head by Scott while he is Manitoba Smith personality by accident, while Mike is knocked out outcold meanwhile in his subconscious the other 4 original multiple personalities begin playing go fish which vito correct her when she said go with the fishes saying go fish Manitoba who came back realizing that chester noticed that something was wrong Manitoba warned the others about The Malevolent One was coming which Svetlana screaming in fear which Mike's picture in the background begins disappearing as his evil personality standing there smirking after sucessfully being rewakeing of seven years of hidden in Mike's subconscious which now the other 4 multiple personalities are now trapped as prisoners and which unfortunately for Mike since this personality has rise Mike is unable to transform into the other 4 multiple personalities mike wakes up from his knocked out and after he puts the fedora back on, he realizes he is unable to transform back into Manitoba Smith and certain other contestants notice that he is acting meaner and more creepy than usual, doing things such as laughing at Sam's misfortune among some other odd habits. Meanwhile, at the ceremony Mike first transform into his evil personality Mal which saying his line quote one by one they will all fall (meaning and as promised he'll take down and eliminate the other contestants) Saving Private Leechball when Duncan transfers over to the other team in Saving Private Leechball, he finds something about Mike's voice familiar, which makes him suspect that he knew Mike somewhere in the past. Finally, when Sam's and Sierra's belongings are revealed to be broken, Mike becomes worried that he is the one that broke his belongings. As it turns out, when Scott hit Mike on the head, it awakened a fifth alternate personality that was sealed within his head, Mal. After spending an entire episode as Mal, his team ends up losing the challenge because he reverted back to himself right before he crossed the finish line and doesn't comprehend where he is No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition Mike is saddened that Zoey is beginning to become afraid of him, but believes that it may be for the best if he cannot control his problem. The two end up working together during the challenge and during it, Mike and Zoey think that the way to get his alternate personalities back is to reenact the scene of him getting hit in the head. When Zoey is reluctant to drop a rock on his head, Mike ends up dropping a boulder on his head in the confessional, saying that he needs to protect Zoey at all costs. Unfortunately for him, this results in Mal taking full control of him and Mike ends up getting trapped inside of his brain with his foot in shackles with a boulder similar to the one he dropped on his head. Unable to control his actions, Mal is under control of him for the next several episodes as the role of the main antagonist, spending most of his time disguising himself as Mike. which Mike went to the bony island before he went he began to whistle as Duncan finally managed to remember say in the bathroom when he was a lonely punk in juvenile when he used to run the place but as he remembered there was another boy who was completely chaos and does it for fun which he remembers Mike when he was mal personality becoming very scared saying his name was mal equal in Spanish means bad Suckers punched Inside his head, Mike is surprised to see that it was Mal who was causing the problems as he was under the impression that he deal with him fully after his stay in juvie. He temporarily communicates with Mal by using a mirror, but this is sealed off within For reasons unknown, Izzy is able to communicate with Mike in the same episode briefly talking to Mike in his own subconscious asking him who was mal until Duncan and zoey was completely shocked that she knows who he is as well but unfortunately she is defeated by Mal before she is able to tell anyone else that Mike was not himself and almost successfully revealing his secret The Obsta-Kill Kourse The two continue onward to meet Svetlana in The Obsta-Kill Kourse, who is sculpting butter, but while Mike is trying to devise a way to find a way to save her, Mal channels Svetlana's abilities as he was trying to defeat Alejandro at that time. However, Mike is able to free her from Mal's clutches by using the hammer used to sculpt. You Regatta Be Kidding Me Mike finally manages to free himself from the boulder in the beginning of You Regatta Be Kidding Me and to start meeting his alternate personalities in similar ironic situations, such as Chester selling skateboards. Notably, this episode is the only one where Mike takes control before Mal is defeated, as when Zoey deliberately puts himself in danger to get his attention, he turns back into himself in order to save her. Mal ends up taking control once again before he is able to take action (though he still ends up saving her), but Mike is at least able to save Chester before the episode ends. Sundae Muddy Sundae The three of them meet Vito in Sundae Muddy Sundae, who is forced to put on a puppet show. The puppet comes alive and taunts the group, but Mike uses this puppet to free Vito. The Bold and the Booty-ful Mike meets his final personality, Manitoba Smith, in The Bold and the Booty-ful, who is forced to burn Mike's dreams. Upon telling him their goal, Manitoba argues with Mike, pointing out that even if Mal is defeated, Mike would still be in control. Chester and Vito agree with him and the three of them begin to refuse following Mike's lead. In order to prove he is the original personality, he pulls out his ID, only to be shocked in discovering Mal's face instead of his own. Svetlana however, manages to calm them down, saying Mike deserved to be in control by listing all his good qualities. After finding out that his ID is another illusion created by Mal, Mike vows to bring down Mal once and for all and save Zoey. The Final Wreck-ening Within the finale, Mike and his personalities finally make it inside of the tower only to realize that it would be a long trek upwards. Once they finally reach the top, they find out that there is a button that would reset Mike's brain and rid himself of all of his personalities, something all of them barring Mal needed to press to activate. Mike is reluctant press it at first, but the other personalities assure him that they wouldn't be completely gone. After the button is pressed, his personalities and the tower disappear and Mal returns to his subconscious. After being defeated by Mike, Mal disappears for good. Upon doing so, Mike is finally reunited with Zoey, saving her from Fang after he hears her screaming, and they share their first kiss. Chris has to remind the two that they are still competing for the money, in which he realizes that he needs to continue onto the last moat. Depending on the ending, one of the two pulls the sword out of the rock to win the season but neither of them are seen with the case as the island sinks into the lake before Chris gave them the prize money. He, Zoey, Cameron, and Gwen manage to stay safe by floating on top of one of one of the cabins, but when Mike asks the three if they are willing to compete in another season, they all refuse. Appearances Total Drama: Revenge of the Island *4x01 - Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er! *4x02 - Truth or Laser Shark *4x03 - Ice Ice Baby *4x04 - Finders Creepers *4x05 - Backstabbers Ahoy! *4x06 - Runaway Model *4x07 - A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste *4x08 - The Treasure Island of Dr. McLean *4x09 - Grand Chef Auto *4x12 - The Enchanted Franken-Forest (flashback, no lines) *4x13 - Brain vs. Brawn: The Ultimate Showdown Total Drama All-Stars *5.1x01 - Heroes vs. Villains *5.1x02 - Evil Dread *5.1x03 - Saving Private Leechball *5.1x04 - Food Fright *5.1x05 - Moon Madness *5.1x06 - No One Eggspects The Spanish Opposition *5.1x07 - Suckers Punched *5.1x08 - You Regatta Be Kidding Me *5.1x09 - Zeek And Ye Shall Find *5.1x10 - The Obsta-Kill Kourse *5.1x11 - Sundae Muddy Sundae *5.1x12 - The Bold and the Booty-ful *5.1x13 - The Final Wreck-ening}} Audition tape :View this video for Mike's audition tape. in his audition tape Mike begins to introduce to his alternate personalities someone else,describes himself as "agile and graceful." Mike's audition takes place in what appears to be his room. He lists his talents, saying he's "agile and graceful, but also tough and scrappy, with the keen senses of a wilderness survivor." He then states that he's ready to "win this season," and doesn't care what his doctor says. He quickly tries to cover it up, but accidentally says that he meant psychiatrist. He then panics and goes to turn off the camera, but trips and knocks it over, ending the tape. Trivia *Mike suffered from a condition called Dissociative Identity Disorder, more colloquially known as Multiple Personality Disorder, causing him to change who he is throughout the series. He also forgets what he has done after changing back to his normal self, or that he even changed in the first place. *Mike's known personalities include: **Chester: An old man who is constantly grumpy. He is triggered by Mike being frustrated, such as when he accidentally gets hurt. **Svetlana: A Russian Olympian gymnast. She is triggered by introducing her or when Mike has to do something athletic. **Vito: A tough guy with an Italian accent. He is triggered by ripping off Mike's shirt. **Manitoba Smith: An adventurous treasure-hunter with an Australian accent. He is triggered when Mike puts on a fedora. **Mal: A hidden evil personality that was awakened after Scott accidentally hit Mike with a shovel in Evil Dread. Unlike the other personalities he has no known trigger and takes over Mike at his own will. *While sleeping, Mike's personalities shift of their own accord, without the use of triggers. *Mike is the first contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island to use the confessional. *Mike is one of the few characters who possesses more than one main design, having his regular design and his personalities. Other characters include: Heather, Ezekiel, Dakota, Sierra, Lightning and Scarlett. **Mike possesses the most designs out of any character on the show. *Most of Mike's alternate personalities possess theme music, making him one of seven characters with theme music dedicated to him. The other characters are Alejandro, Duncan, Justin, Izzy, Lindsay, Owen, and Brick. **Svetlana, Vito, and Manitoba's theme music are all shared with another character (Owen, Duncan and Jasmine respectively). **He possesses the more theme music than any other character. *Mike is one of the eight characters of the series to have visible abs. The others being Chef, DJ, Geoff, Justin, Chris, Alejandro, and Lightning. *Out of Mike's alternate personalities, Vito parodies 'The Situation' and Manitoba parodies Indiana Jones, Michael "Crocodile" Dundee, and the late Steve Irwin, the Crocodile Hunter. *Mike is one of seven characters to have a gap in his teeth, the others being Cody, Chef Hatchet, Heather (who later replaced it with a gold tooth), Leonard, Rodney, and Sugar. *Mike is only one of two male contestants whose main swimsuit includes a shirt, with the other being Brick. **This is likely to keep Vito in check. *Mike's design is similar to the main character of Teletoon's animated series, Jimmy Two-Shoes. **Coincidentally, they are both voiced by Cory Doran. *Mike is one of the six males to have more than one girl attracted to him. The others being Harold, Duncan, Justin, Trent, Alejandro, and Dave. *Mike, as Mal, is the second contestant to rig the votes in an elimination ceremony, the first being Harold in Basic Straining. *Mike, as Mal, along with Lindsay, Beth, Duncan, Izzy, and Chris, are the only characters with confirmed criminal records. *Mike gets rid of his other personalities in The Final Wreck-ening. However, he gains their skills and abilities, as he uses Svetlana's athleticism during the final challenge. *Mike, as Mal, is the second antagonist to reach the finale in the season he was the antagonist in, the first being Alejandro. He's also the third antagonist to reach the finale at any point. *Though most antagonists have received harsh punishments for their actions (Heather becoming bald, Justin breaking all his bones, Alejandro getting burned in a volcano, and Scott getting mauled by Fang), Mal suffered the worst punishment of all, not only 'dying', but being wiped from existence entirely. *Mike is one of only thirteen contestants to never be voted off normally, the others being Amy, Anne Maria, Cameron, DJ, Ella, Jasmine, Max, Scarlett, Shawn, Sky, Sugar, and Zoey.